


Wedding Bells And Sea Shells

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The romance relation between CJ and David progresses.





	1. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Thanks to D.C. aka Batman! for this title. You had some help in it, friend. Hey Chelle, 'sup chica? 

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Some are not mine, some are. 

Archive: Anywhere Notes: This is a sequel to 'Table Set For Two'.

~*~*~

Walking into the apartment, David smiled at the silence. As he moved farther in, he stumbled upon a small child. Glancing down, he gave her an odd look.

"Pool time?" she asked.

"Uh..." he started.

"Roxie, honey, you ready?" C.J. called from the other room. She walked in, a bucket with toys in it. Wearing shorts, a suit under it and one of his white dress shirts over it, she looked almost...domestic.

Without a second thought, David started to laugh. Through blurry vision and grabbing his sides, he saw her draw drop and Roxie look between them.

"What?" C.J. asked. Looking down at herself, she cocked her head.

"Nothing, just never seen you like this," he told her, pointing at her clothes.

"I wanna go. Now!" Roxie told them, stamping her sandal clad foot.

"Hey!" Her aunt cried. "All right, let me get the bag and then we'll go."

~*~*~

Screaming kids ran in front of her as she waded into the kiddie pool with her niece. Feeling the coolness of the water splash against her ankles, C.J. pulled down her sunglasses and glanced back at David who had changed quickly and joined her and Roxie.

Feeling a tug, she glanced down at her niece and walked over to the mushroom that had water rushing from the top. Letting go of her hand, Roxie ran under it with a squeal and then ran back, completly wet.

"That was fun!" She told C.J. "Come Aunt C!"

Feeling herself being dragged under, she let out a cry as she felt the water beat down on her. Shaking her hair as she ran out, she saw David laugh at her.

With a grin, she picked up Roxie and whispered something in her ear. With a nod, they walked over to him.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" Roxie asked.

"I don't want to get wet yet," he told her with a smile.

"Too bad," C.J. replied and sat on his lap.

Sitting straighter, he cried, "Hey!"

Shrugging, C.J. smiled and kissed him before getting up. "Your turn."

"And where are you gonna go?" he asked, standing and picking up Roxie.

"No where. I'm gonna tan." Sitting up on her elbows, C.J. grinned and told him, "She likes it when you take her in the deep end and swim with her."

"Okay." Looking into her eyes, David asked, "Ready to swim kiddo?"

"Let's go already!" Roxie cried, moving around in his arms.

Tickling her sides, he walked off with her, dodging the running, screaming kids.

~*~*~

All right, there's the story. Whatta ya think so far? And sorry about the mix-up before. Premature sending sucks butt.

Dani Beth

  

  


	2. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 2

Disclaimer: WW cast is not mine. Archive: Anywhere

~*~*~

"Roxie, the ice cream goes in your mouth." David laughed. "Not on your face, hands and shirt."

"But it's dripping," she told him.

"Here." Wiping her face again, he pulled back a little, away from chocolate and vanilla covered hands.

Making a noise, Roxie glared up at him when he finished. "I'm done."

"Okay then."

"Let's go get you cleaned up," C.J. said, picking up the young girl. "You're all sticky."

"No more ice cream?"

"No more ice cream."

~*~*~

Sitting heavily on the couch, David glanced at Roxie who had sat next to him. Her eyes were half-closed, but she kept fighting with herself to stay awake. Taking her, David sat her down in his lap. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Standing in the doorway, C.J. smiled as she watched them. It seemed as if David had fallen asleep also and when he didn't wake to her whispered calls, she nodded and decided that he had.

Checking her watch, she found that her brother Kyle would be coming by soon to pick up his daughter. With a shrug to herself, C.J. went to her apartment for a moment.

"Coming!" She called to the knock fifteen minutes later. Opening the door to her brother's smiling face, she smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey to you too. Where's Roxanne?

"Next door." Closing the door behind her, C.J. opened David's door and pointed to the sleeping duo.

"What in the hell is my daughter doing in his lap?" Kyle hissed and glared at his sister.

"She fell asleep there. Oh, and he's David," C.J. told him with a smile. Tugging on his ear, she told him, "Wake up honey."

"Honey?"

Jumping quickly at the new person in his apartment, David looked up sheepishly. "Hello."

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyle yelled which woke up Roxie.

With a startled look, she saw her father and ran to him. "Daddy!"

Picking her up, his eyes never left his sister. "Claudia..."

"David, I would like you to meet my brother Kyle. Kyle, this is David."

"I guess my sister has a way of not mentioning her boyfriends when I call her," Kyle said as he shook hands with the other man.

"Well, she told me about you," David told him.

"Is that so?"

~*~*~

"Well, that was interesting," C.J. mused as she closed the door, watching her brother leave.

"To say the least." Grabbing her waist, David leaned in and kissed her. "You could've given me some warning."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just that your brother's huge. And could probably kick my ass anyday."

Scrunching up her forehead, she cocked her head and asked, "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." Brightening, C.J. asked, "Now that you've met *my* brother, when do I get to meet your family?"

~*~*~

Did you like?

Dani Beth

  


	3. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 3

Thank you all for the lovely replies. Disclaimer: They belong to Mr. Sorkin. But everyone that you don't recognize belongs to me. Archive: Anywhere. Just keep my name attached.

~*~*~*

"Aren't you going to ring the doorbell or knock?" C.J. asked as they stood outside his parent's house.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." David nodded. His hand shaking slightly, he rang the doorbell.

The door opened quickly and a young boy looked up at C.J. in awe. "Holy cow! You're really tall!"

"Kevin!" A woman yelled, his mother C.J. guessed. She walked up behind him and said, "He doesn't think before speaks. Hey Dave."

"June," he said. "This is C.J."

"Ah, yes. The mysterious woman that we heard so much about at family get togethers and now finally get to meet." Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "What am I doing? Come in, come in."

An older woman with dark brown hair and green eyes walked in, smiling at David. "You're here early. I think that's a first for you. And you must be Claudia. I have heard nothing but good things about you."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cerasoli," C.J. told her with a smile. She held out her hand, only to be taken by the arm.

"My son has also told me that you do wonders in the kitchen. How about helping me?"

~*~*~

"Where is she?"

Choking on his drink, David turned to his father. "Who?"

"Claudia? Don't tell me you didn't bring her," his father asked, teasingly.

"Don't worry Josef, she's in the kitchen!" His mother called out. "And if you come in here..."

Waving his hand at her, he turned his attention back to his son. "You and her serious?"

"Yes," David replied.

"I guess that's a good thing. You've cleaned up some, so I guess she's a good influence."

"*She* has a name, Josef. And it's Claudia," his wife reminded him. "I think you should remember that when you address her. Instead of saying something along the lines of 'Hey you!'."

"I *know* what her name is Delores!"

"Good, then I plan on hearing you say it." Delores smiled broadly and told the family, "It's time to eat!

~*~*~

Sitting next to David as they ate, C.J. was quiet, just listening to the conversations around her and talking when talked to.

Most of the men of the family had decided to play a game of football, but Josef had stayed back. The women, minus C.J. at Delores' command, had cleared the table and were now doing the dishes.

Shifting, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm glad I've finally gotten time alone with you," Josef's voice carried. "Come, sit next to me."

Picking up her glass of lemonade, she did so. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine." He paused for awhile. "You love my son?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm not the President, dear. You can call me Josef or Joe. Whatever you prefer." Josef laughed at her expression. "That is, if I can call you Claudia?"

"Actually, I like C.J. better," she told him.

"Ah, C.J. What does that stand for?"

"Claudia Jean."

Sitting back, he smiled and nodded his head. "Beatiful name."

"Thank you." She blushed slightly and took a drink to cover it.

"I love my family. And, I love the time that I spend with them. My sons and daughter are my pride and joy. Micheal is the eldest as you know, and David is the youngest. My son Eric is in the middle. And they have families of their own. And then there's my daughter Lilah, she is getting married in a few weeks." Josef paused to take a drink. "Do you plan on marrying my son?"

Taken aback, she shook her head slightly and told him, "I'm not sure."

"You would be a wonderful addition to this family, I can see it already. I want more grandchildren and yours would be beautiful." Josef watched her blush again. "You do that a lot, I see."

"Do what?" C.J. asked.

"Blush. Now, I heard my grandson say that you were tall. How tall are you?"

"Six feet." She suddenly felt more relaxed around Josef and let herself sit back.

"My bright grandson. June is right, he does speak before he thinks. That could get him in trouble if he doesn't watch it." The man sighed. "I do believe that my son is walking quickly towards us. Well, maybe not *that* quickly. What do you want David? You're interrupting my conversation with your future wife."

Looking up at him, C.J. felt his hand go on her shoulder. "We're going to be getting married, according to your father."

"Oh, so you like her now? Even though she's a Democrat?" David asked with a smile.

Returning the smile, Josef shrugged. "Not all Democrats are bad."

~*~*~

Did you like? Oh do tell!

Dani Beth

  


	4. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 4

Disclaimer: TWW cast belongs to the wonderful Mr. Sorkin. I'm just borrowing them. David, Fancy, Lydia, etc. belongs to me. Archive: Anywhere. :)

~*~*~

"Lunch?" Josh asked as he stepped into her office.

"Huh?" C.J. asked as she stared at him.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" he said slowly.

Looking at the papers in front of her, she slowly got up from her desk. With a smile, she nodded and told him, "Sure."

~*~*~

"I wanna meet this David guy," Josh told her before biting into his sandwich.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna meet the guy that makes my best friend glow. There's somethin' different 'bout you Claudia Jean." Grabbing his iced tea, he asked, "What does he do?"

She mumbled something and then took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Didn't hear you," Josh told.

"I *said*, he's a cop."

"Damn."

Not looking in his eyes, C.J. murmured, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, your dad was one. Your brothers followed in his footsteps and you just lost one to that profession. What happens if David takes a stray bullet? How are you going to handle that?" Josh asked lightly. "I can't stand seeing you hurt, Claudia Jean."

"I really haven't thought about that." At his sigh, C.J. shook her head. "Because I don't want to! I want to look at the good things that I have with him right now, Josh."

"Fine. But remember, if anything *does* happen, my shoulder is here for you."

~*~*~

Listening to the person on the other end of her phone, C.J. brought her hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I see. Well, goodbye to you too."

"Who was that?" Mallory asked from her doorway.

"Just...some guy. What can I do for you?" she asked, getting up and moving to her couch.

"What are you doing on the fourth of November?" she asked.

"What day is that?"

"A Saturday."

C.J. shrugged. "I dunno, a lot can happen between then and now. Why?"

"That's the date of the wedding. So, keep that day clear. I wanna see you there." Mal stood. "Wanna catch a late lunch?"

"Already went with Josh earlier. And I also have to get ready for the Briefing. Some other time?"

Nodding, Mal smiled. "Yeah."

~*~*

More soon, I promise. I already have something worked out for that one :)

Dani Beth

 


	5. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Uh-Uh. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~

Italian music flooded the apartment as David walked through the door. He heard two voices. One was a male's and the other was a female's. Walking into the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and watched as C.J. sang and danced around the kitchen while cooking.

"Does this help you get inspired?" he asked above the music.

She stopped and turned to him, looking over the top of her glasses, she smiled at David and shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Didn't know you spoke Italian."

"I don't. I've just listened to the song so much that I have it memorized," C.J. told him, turning back to the food. "Oh, we're having company."

"We are?" David asked. "Who?"

"Two of my friends, Josh Lyman and Donna Moss." Smiling, she asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He kissed her cheek and walked out, calling over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get cleaned up."

~*~*~*

"Sorry we're late, Josh took his time picking out the wine," Donna told her as they entered the apartment.

"Come in. And you're not that late. David will be right back, he went to take Duke for a walk." C.J. set the wine on the table. "Donna, could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Walking in then, David shook the water from his hair and brushed it off his jacket. As he glanced up, he smiled at the man looking down at him. " It just started to rain. You must be Josh."

"And I bet you're David."

"Yep." Holding out a hand, David smiled. "Nice to meet you."

~*~*~

Clearing the table, C.J. grinned. "They're getting along well."

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "How serious are you two anyway?"

Not answering, C.J. started to wash out the glasses.

"C.J.?"

"I met his parents," she said.

"Really? And...well, what happened?"

"They're nice. Josef, his father, is set on us being married in the future." She stopped and rubbed her forehead. "I'm in love with him, that's for sure."

Grabbing a dishtowel, Donna began to dry. "What about the age difference. I'm not sayin' anything against it, but how does *he* feel about it?"

"David? He hasn't said anything. And I really don't care. I'm only two years older than him." C.J. shrugged.

"Well, I think it's great. You finally met someone that you can say that you love." Donna smiled happily. "And, you have Josh's approval."

"Well, there's a plus."

~*~*~

With his free hand, he pointed to the wall in front of them. "I think we should knock that down."

"Why?"

"Well, then we won't have to open our doors, walk out in the hallway and then walk in the other door. It would be more convenient."

"My bedroom's right there," C.J. told him.

A slow grin formed on his lips and she hit his arm. "Hey!"

"Hey nothing. We're not knocking down any walls." She shook her head. "I don't think the landlord would like that anyway. Or the other tenats."

"Oh yeah, forgot about them." Getting up, David held out his hand. "Ready for bed?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

~*~*

Did you like? Please reply. Oh, and my muse is...well, she's my muse!!

Dani Beth

 


	6. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 6

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. They belong to the wonderful Mr. Sorkin. 

Archive:Anywhere.

~*~*~

"So, you'll be back tomorrow?" David asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Uh-huh," she called from the bathroom. Walking out, she kissed the top of his head. Reaching over, she grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello."

There was a short pause on the other end. "I'm...sorry. I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for David Cera..."

"Hold on." Handing him the phone, C.J. smiled. "For you."

"Who's calling this early?" he groaned. "'Ello?"

Zipping up her suitcase, C.J. watched David's face change and him jump up and grab for clothes. "And you're just calling *now*?!" he yelled.

He didn't say anything for awhile and then hung up. She put a hand on his shoulder and he paused, tensing slightly. "My father had a stroke. Lilah, that's who was on the phone, told me that it's not severe. He lost feeling in his left side."

"Oh god..." C.J. started and put a hand over her mouth. "I can call and..."

"No. I mean, I'll call you later with news. I want you to go. Anyway, you're coming back tomorrow right? And, you won't be able to do anything." Pulling on some pants, David sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his lips and pulled back. "*I'll* call *you* when I land..." There was a knock on the door and she closed her eyes. "That must be my ride."

"Go," he whispered. "Call me."

~*~*~*

Sitting back in his seat, Josh glanced over at C.J. who was looking out at the black sky. Walking over to her, he sat next to her, not making a sound. "What's up?"

Jumping, she brought a hand to her chest and glared at her friend. "Damn it Josh! Don't do *that*!"

"Sorry. Tell me C.J., what's goin' on?" Scrunching up his forehead, he asked, "It's not David is it?"

"No. It's Josef."

"Josef?"

"His father."

Nodding slightly, Josh said, "Oh."

"He had a stroke."

"*Oh*. Wow." Taking her hand, he asked, "That's what's up huh?"

C.J.'s eyes misted over and she nodded. "God! He's not even my father-in-law, but still..."

"I know. Hey, my offer still goes. I'm here and so's my shoulder." Pointing to it, he nodded and grinned.

With a laugh, she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Donna is lucky to have you."

~*~*~

It's a bit short, I know. Sorry 'bout that. Don't worry, I'll have more out soon! :-)

Dani Beth

  


	7. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 7

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowin' 'em from the wonderful Mr. Sorkin. Archive: Anywhere. Just keep my name attached.

~*~*~

Her heels clicked loudly down the bare white hall. A few nurses gave her looks as she passed by them and she picked up her speed.

Smiling as she entered the room, she could hear the television and grumbling from the bed.

"Would you like a visitor?" C.J. asked as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

Josef turned off the T.V. and grinned. "Did you bring it?"

"I don't even get a hello?"

"Hello. Did you bring it?" he asked again.

Handing him a white bag, she laughed. "Yes. Where is everyone?"

"They went out to lunch, thank god. They were complaining about the cafeteria food and making me go insane." He shook his head and took a bite from the sandwich. "Much better."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Josef enjoying his sandwich and C.J. just watching him eat.

"Dad, David and decided to come..." A young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes that turned to slits when she saw C.J. walked into the room.

"And where is your brother?" Josef asked, swallowing the food.

She didn't seem to hear her father at first, her gaze fixed on an unfazed C.J. The younger woman seemed to be trying to be intimidating, but she had worked with the Press Corps too long to really care. "Hello."

"What did you say Dad?" Lilah Cerasoli asked, snapping back.

"Where is your...Never mind, here he is. Look what your lovely wife-to-be brought me." He held up the half-eaten sandwich and smiled. "Isn't she lovely. Lilah, close your mouth, you look like a gaping fish. And that isn't very attractive."

"Josef..." His wife started.

"Delores," he said back.

Sitting in the other chair, Lilah kept her eyes on C.J. who stared right back. David moved to her side.

"So, I bet you're the one I talked to on the phone. You sounded extremely awake for three-thirty in the morning," Lilah told her, trying to make the conversation light.

"I was on my way to work. We were leaving for Georgia at four." Smiling, the older woman shrugged.

"Oh." Not knowing what else to say, Lilah sat back and stared at C.J. The first thing she noticed was her legs and how long they looked. Even longer as she stood.

"I have to get back to the office." She kissed David's and Josef's cheeks before smiling at Delores and Lilah. "Pleasure meeting you."

After she had walked out, Lilah stared at her younger brother. "That was C.J.? My goodness, you really do know how to pick them!"

~*~*~*

Well, did you like?

Dani Beth

  


	8. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 8

Well, um, wow. I didn't expect to make Lilah witchey. But I guess she just came off that way. Cool! Maybe I'll make her a bit nicer in this one. ;) Anyway, you guys are great. 

Disclaimer: See earlier parts. Archive: Ditto.

~*~*~

"What did I say?" Lilah asked, looking around the room.

"What do you have against C.J.?" Micheal asked, walking into the room more. "You *just* met her!"

"I didn't..." the young woman trailed off, stuck. "Nothing."

Clearing his throat, David spoke up, "I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with C.J."

"You do that," Josef told him sternly. "Give her a good-bye that she deserves."

~*~*~*

Catching his breath, David bent at the waist and put his hands on his knees before standing straighter and smiling at her. "I caught you."

With an amused expression, she nodded and unlocked her car. "Yes, you did."

"Sorry about Lilah up there. She's not..." She silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't let it get to me, so don't let it get to you. She just met me." C.J. got into the car and left one leg out, looking up at him. "Dinner tonight?"

"Can't. Family thing," he said, wincing slightly.

She nodded and brought the other leg in. "Cool. That'll give me time to actually spend some time by myself." Pausing, she beckoned him with her finger. Kissing him passionately, C.J. broke it off. "See ya." Shutting the door, she buckled her seat belt and with a final smile, drove off.

~*~*~

Reading a report that she found on her desk when she got back, C.J. didn't look up as someone entered her office.

"Claudia." The First Lady smiled as she watched the women jump out of her chair at her presence. "No need to get up."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be Josh or..." she trailed off.

"C.J., how many times have I asked you to call me Abbey?"

She shrugged.

"Either do I. But, it has been many." Sitting on the couch, Abbey glanced at C.J. who had sat back at her desk. "Now, I know that I've been gone for awhile, but have I got the rumors right that you and Danny broke up and are now going out with a man by the name of David?"

C.J. nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"Nothing. You know, Jed and I think of you as another daughter. Do you love him Claudia?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

Nodding, the First Lady sighed lightly. "I see."

"What?" C.J. asked cautiously.

"Nothing dear."

"You're not going to do a back ground check on him or anything are you?"

"Now that you mention it..." Abbey laughed. "No, I wouldn't do that. Jed might, but I wouldn't." Standing, she smiled. "Well, bring David around sometime. I'd love to meet him."

Watching the First Lady walk out of her office, C.J. sat back and blew out a hiss of air and squeezed her eyes shut before going back to work.

~*~*

Oh, did you like? Do tell, do tell!!

Dani Beth

  


	9. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 9

Well, here it is. Hope you like much. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~*

A hesitant knock brought C.J. back to her surroundings and she put down her legal pad and pen to answer the door. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she threw open the door with a smile that quickly disappeared.

"Fancy," she breathed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked slowly.

"No, of course not. Come...in." Closing the door behind her, C.J. turned and asked, "Honey, what are you doing here? You've only been gone a few weeks."

"So? You think it takes that long for my mother and I to start a fight?" Fancy asked, her voice on the edge of breaking. "I mean, I thought it was cool for a couple of days there, but then... All hell broke loose I guess."

Sighing, her aunt sat and crossed her legs, putting a hand to her forehead. "How'd you get here?"

"Drove."

"Where's Liam?"

She shrugged.

Standing, C.J. grabbed her purse and shoes. "Hungry?"

"Famished," Fancy moaned.

~*~*~*~

"Tell me what happened," C.J. commanded as soon as the waiter left with their order.

"Short story or long story?" her niece asked.

"Which ever one is better."

Playing with the edge of her napkin, Fancy shrugged. "It was a typical fight for us. I told her that I wanted to go out one night and she just blew up in my face. I'm eighteen years old for crissakes! Doesn't she get it? I'm going through the same...shit that she is right now."

"But that's not all is it?" her aunt asked softly.

"Nope. Everything is just...*there* it seems. College isn't that far off and Liam...Liam wants me to marry him." She held up her finger and wiggled her fingers. "Ain't it pretty?"

"Yes, very."

"I didn't *exactly* accept. I just sorta said...maybe." Throwing up her hands, Fancy stared at the tiled ceiling. "My life has been spinning out of control ever since we got that damned call from the friggin' hospital."

Moving her settings so the waiter could set her food down, C.J. picked at her food and asked, "What made you come here?"

"I *needed* to get away from that house. Everyone from Ma's family is in and out all the time. So, you were second on my list."

"Oh. Who was first?"

"Uncle Kyle. But he's been having problems of his own with Roxie. Don't worry, she just has an ear infection. Anyway, I didn't want to bother him right now."

"So you just drove across the States and to me," C.J. finished.

Nodding, Fancy tested her salad. "It was a very pretty drive."

~*~*~

"You really don't mind me bein' here?"

"We've been through this," C.J. groaned.

"I know that! It's just...aren't you sick of me by now?" Fancy snorted. "I'd be."

"Never said I wasn't, but your grandmother would have my hide if I didn't let you stay here." She laughed. "Don't worry, you'll probably have the apartment to yourself. With the office and spending most of my time at David's..."

Raising her eyebrows, Fancy said, "Tell me all about it."

"All about what?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I met his family..."

"Ooh, that's getting into the serious territory."

"Ha ha. Anyway, nothing big has really happened."

"You still spend nights there?" Fancy asked.

"Yes, and he sometimes stays here," C.J. told her. In a low voice, she also said, "It helps me sleep."

"So you're getting used to him being around."

"Yes, I am."

~*~*~

Did you like?

Dani Beth


	10. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 10

Disclaimer: They belong to the wonderful Mr. Sorkin. Well, except for David, Fancy and the rest of that ensemble.

Archive: Anywhere, just keep my name attached.

~*~*~

Jolting back to reality, C.J. groaned as she brought a hand to her head and looked at the clock. Growling softly, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is she there?" Robin's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Uh...yeah, hold on." Taking the cordless, C.J. stumbled down the hall to the guest room. "Good, you're up. It's your mom."

Taking the phone from her aunt a little too roughly, Fancy glared and asked, "What?"

Walking quietly out of the room, C.J. waited in the hall, hearing just the one side of the conversation.

"Well, someone had to drive it...I was thinking of just having you send all of it here..." She stopped and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her head resting in the palm of her hand, elbow on knee. "Listen...*Listen!* I couldn't do it anymore Ma, I just couldn't be *there* anymore 'kay?"

Listening to her niece's soft sobs, C.J. rested her head against the wall. Blowing out some air, she drifted her attention to the door opening and David quietly walking in.

Walking to him, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

~*~*~

Rubbing her temples, C.J. felt warm tears flow down her cheeks. Brushing them carelessly away, she stopped and wondered why the hell she was being so emotional lately.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked at the person that just walked into her office. "I really have to talk to my staff," she hissed.

"Why?" Danny asked as he walked in oblivous to her glare.

"Because I'm not liking you just walking into my office whenever the hell you want to," C.J. told him coldly. "Is there a reason you're here or did you just feel that I needed to be bugged?"

"Something up? Did you and your new boyfriend have a fight?" he asked.

Bristling, she sat back and pressed her fingers together. "No."

"Then what's up?"

"Why do you care?"

Danny shrugged. "I still think of you as a friend."

"Really?" she mused.

"Was it wrong for me to come here?"

"Ah, yeah," C.J. told him with a nod of her head. Grumbling under her breath, she waved the air. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know...why I'm acting like this."

Getting up, he told her, "Okay. See you around."

As she watched him walk out and shut the door, she picked up her phone and started to dial before slamming down the reciever.

~*~*~

Sighing, David looked around the shop and pointed to a few flowers. "Those."

"Are you sure sir?" the young woman asked with a smile. "I'm just asking because, you know, you have already..."

Annoyed, he cut her off, "I want those."

"Then those the lucky lady will get." She took the flowers out of the container. "Would you like a card to go with them?"

"No thank you." Taking out his wallet, David watched as she wrapped them in paper. Handing her the cash, he hesitated slightly.

"Sir, they're beautiful flowers." The woman handed them to him. "She'll love them."

~*~*

Throwing her keyes on the table in a huff, C.J. kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket, putting it on the back of a chair. Walking into his kitchen, she opened the fridge and when seeing nothing that held her interest, slammed the door shut.

"You should really be much quieter," David told her.

Spinning around, C.J. gasped and then peered at the flowers in his hand. "Those for me?"

"No, I got them for Fancy." Kissing her, he nodded. "Of course they are. Do you like them?"

"I love them," she told him as she breathed in their scent. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Wanna go out tonight? I know a great place close to here."

She rested her palm on his chest and smiled up at him. "You know what? I'd really just love to spend the night at home, order in and fall asleep watching a really sappy movie. How does that sound to you?"

"Hard day at work?" At her nod, David kissed her lips again. "That sounds wonderful. How about if you call the pizza place and I'll go run and get the movies?"

"You're too good to me." Grinning, she bit her lip and walked back into the kitchen, a twinkle in her eye.

~*~*~

Did you like? Remember, my muse *loves* feedback. And, of course, so do I. Makes me get the stories written faster. :-)

Dani Beth


	11. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 11

Disclaimer: WW cast, not mine. the rest belong to me.

~*~*~

"Hello?" Fancy asked, answering the phone that had been settled in her lap for most of the day. In her voice held a slight nervousness. The only call she was expecting was from her aunt. And that was only if something had gone wrong or if she was going to be staying out longer than expected.

"Hey," Liam answered back softly.

"Baby," she gasped.

"I've missed you."

Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she set down her book. "Oh baby, so have I. I wanted to...call you so *many* times. I've taken out your picture. Everytime I look at the ring, I choke up. I'm so sorry that I ran out. With everything that has happened, I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry if I sound a little...well, screwed up. It's just, I needed to get away from it all."

"I don't think that sounds screwed up at all," Liam told her carefully. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"It's four-thirty in the..." She paused. "Wait a minute, where are you?"

"Right outside the building baby. You didn't really think I'd let you go all the way to the East coast by yourself, did ya?"

~*~*~

"All right, you two have been dancing long enough. Now let me have a turn," Josef told his son, pushing him out of the way. "Anyway, I'm sure Claudia here is getting sick and tired of lookin' at you. She needs someone who's a bit more handsome and older to show her how to really dance."

"Should I go get Uncle Frank?" David asked, handing C.J. off.

"Very funny, young man. Now go and dance with your mother. She wants to have some words with you."

As she settled into Josef's embrace, C.J. smiled. "How have you been?"

"Just fine, darlin'. How about you? My son treating you like the woman that you are?" he asked with a smile.

"And what kind of woman am I Josef?" she asked back, a twinkle in her eyes."

"Well, don't tell Delores, but you're a goddess," he told her.

"I bet you've said that to every women you've met." She grinned.

"I say what I mean." Returning the grin, Josef whispered, "But you're right. How else do you think I got Delores to marry me."

~*~*~

Opening the door to her apartment, C.J. walked in quietly, David following behind her.

Putting her hands on her hips, her lips quivered into a smile at the scene in front of her. "Hand me a blanket will you?"

"Why?" he asked, handing it to her anyway.

"Because sleeping beauty and her prince are crashing here for tonight," C.J. told him. With a grin, she kissed him and said, "Let's go to your place."

~*~*~*

Dani Beth


	12. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 12

Disclaimer: The Characters of the show WW belong to Mr. Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~*

Walking through the halls of the West Wing, Fancy started to snap her fingers. Nerves, she thought. Stopping outside Josh's office, she sighed and backed up a little. Raising a fist to knock, she heard Donna walk past her.

"You can just go in, he's not busy."

"Damn it Donna! I had this *whole* thing worked out in my mind. Knock on Josh's door, find out he's busy, I then run for my life," Fancy told her.

"Too bad, he's not. So, just go in." Shrugging, Donna walked away with smile.

Gathering up the courage, she opened to door only to see Josh talking to someone. "Curse you Donna," she growled under her breath.

"Hey, Fancy, what's up?" Josh asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Nothin' much doll. You're busy, I see. I'll come back later..."

"Naw, that's okay. I have to leave anyway," the voice of Zoe Bartlet told her.

Watching her stand, Fancy raised an eyebrow. Taller than the older girl, she had to look down slightly. Sticking out a hand, she grinned. "Fancy Cregg. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Zoe Bartlet. Likewise," she said. Turning to the other person in the room, she waved. "See ya later Josh."

Sitting in silence for a moment, Fancy folded her hands over her stomach and sighed. Darting her eyes around the room, they found Josh and she cried, "What?!"

"That was to first time you've met Zoe?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Never had the desire before. Actually, if I hadn't come to your office today, I probably would have never met her."

"Right. Well, what can I do for you?" He sat forward.

"Well, I'm not sure if Claudia's mentioned anything, but I'm getting married." Shifting in her seat, Fancy tried to read his expression.

"Go on."

"What I'm going to ask you may seem...a bit odd. And, you can back out at anytime, let's just make that clear..."

Throwing her a glance, Josh told her, "Get to the point Frances."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

~*~*~

Sipping her white soda, Fancy stared towards the door and watched to see if two people were coming into the restaurant.

"We're supposed to meet them at seven right?" she asked her aunt.

"Yeah, but if they're not here by fifteen after, we're leaving," C.J. replied, taking out her wallet. "I'll have another."

"Here they come," Fancy murmured.

Looking at the entrance, C.J. smiled at the duo that walked in. "Where did you two go?"

"Remind me never to follow you again," David told her, kissing her cheek.

"Fancy was driving," she told them.

"Pay up," Liam said, holding out his hand, palm up.

Looking at the exchange of money, Fancy raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"Who knows?" Her aunt shrugged. "I'm starving, let's go get our table and eat."

~*~*~

"Did you talk to Josh today?" Liam asked as they walked a little ways behind David and C.J.

"Uh-huh," she told him.

"Well?"

Fancy was quiet. "He said...sure. But, I told him that if he, at anytime, wanted out, that would be okay."

Wrapping an arm around her, Liam leaned in. "I love you."

"Love you too," she echoed.

~*~*~

Well, did y'all like? Oh, do tell. ;)

Dani Beth


	13. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 13

:) Wussup y'all?

Disclaimer: See earlier parts. Archive: Ditto.

~*~*~

Opening the door, C.J. looked at the person standing outside in wonder. "Delores, what can I do for you?"

"We haven't seen you for awhile Claudia. I was wondering if you were alright. When you didn't show up for dinner at our house last night with David, I decided to come over and see what was going on myself," Delores told the younger woman. "May I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course." Holding a hand to her chest, C.J. closed the door and then followed her. "My niece, Fancy, is leaving for college in a few days. I've been spending a lot of my free time with her."

"I guess I'm being selfish," the other woman said with a laugh. "I enjoy our talks when you come over."

Motioning for Delores to follow her, she walked into the kitchen. "Well, Fancy's out right now, would you like some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful dear." Setting her purse next to her on the table, she looked up at C.J. "Her name's Fancy?"

"Actually, it's Frances, but when she was younger her father nicknamed her Fancy." Shrugging, C.J. sat across from Delores. "It just stuck."

~*~*~

"Your mother and I had a great talk this afternoon," C.J. told David as they laid together on the couch.

Putting his hand on her stomach, David spread out his fingers. "Did you? And what, exactly, did you talk about?"

"You, me, family, marriage."

"Marriage? Huh," he said, shifting a little. "Why marriage."

"I mentioned that Fancy and Liam are engaged and then she asked when, if ever, you were going to ask me." Looking up at him, C.J. smiled. "I told her that she'd have to ask you yourself."

Nodding, David smiled and became less tense. "What did she say when you told her that?"

"Well, Delores didn't press the issue anymore after that. Though, when she was leaving, she told me to call her as soon as I had any good news about anything," she told him.

"That sounds like my mother."

"I think she's a doll."

Kissing the top of her head, David replied, "I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

~*~*~

Did you like?

Dani Beth


	14. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 14

I had to do it. The first paragraph in this story is just something that popped into my head and I hope y'all like it.

Other than that, sit back, open a bag of 'Goldfish' Crackers, some drink that you like and enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Mr. Sorkin. Well, the WW cast does anyway. Hey, if any of y'all wanna borrow any of my characters, drop me a line and ask. Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~

Standing in front of Toby with her hands clasped, Fancy closed her eyes, stood straighter, took a deep breath and told him in one breath, "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, so Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't so fuzzy now was he?"

Josh, who had just walked into Toby's office, looked at both of them before doubling over in laughter.

With a quick glance back, Fancy smiled at him before regaining her composure and turning back to Toby. "Well?"

"No, I guess he wasn't," he told her.

"Who wasn't what?" Sam asked, walking in.

"You missed it," Josh said between breaths. "Where did you learn that?"

Shrugging, she told the three men with a grin, "Just picked it up somewhere."

"Do you have a real reason for being in my office? Or did your aunt just tell you to come in here and bug me?" Toby asked from behind his desk.

"Aw Toby baby, I thought you liked me," she pouted. "But, no, there is a reason." Handing him and Sam a postcard, she smiled, waved and left.

"A wedding invitation?"

"On a postcard."

"Creative."

~*~*~

"Lilian, what are you doing here?" C.J. asked, getting up and walking over to her friend.

"Mallory asked me to drop by today. Said that it's the only time her father can be fitted," she told her.

"You're not only doing to dresses, but the men's suits too?" C.J. asked in awe.

Shrugging, Lilian replied, "Mallory said she wants only the best. And, I only meant to say hi. I gotta go, don't want to leave them waiting." Before leaving, she called back, "Dinner. You gotta eat, right? Call me and we'll set up a date."

~*~*~

"Hello Grandma," Fancy said, rolling her eyes.

"Frances, my god! What were you thinking, running away like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Lydia Kelley scolded. "You could at least have called."

"Yes, I know. And, really grandma, I'm sorry."

With sigh, Lydia told her, "Well, you should be. Is your aunt there?"

"Yep, just walked in the door. Here she is." Handing off the phone to C.J., Fancy told her with a wink, "It's your mother."

"Hello Mother," she said promptly into the phone.

"Who's David?" her mother asked.

Sitting and rifling through her mail, C.J. held up a bill before throwing it into a pile. "Who told?"

"Your niece and I do talk, contrary to belief," Lydia told her daughter.

"Ah, it must have been one of those rare Kodak moments then." Settling back, she asked with a smile, "What would you like to know mother?"

"Just tell me about him."

"He's Catholic, if that's what you're getting at. Oh, and a Police Officer, not in politics. Um, lives right next door."

"Are you in love with him?" Lydia asked.

"Yes."

"Enough to marry him? Claudia, it's just that you're not getting younger and I do want to see you happy, settled, and with children. That's all. I just want happiness for you."

With a roll of her eyes and a grin, C.J. nodded to herself. "Yes mother, I know you do."

~*~*

Well, how bout that? Two in one day!

Anyway, what did you think?

Dani Beth


	15. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 15

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will be. 

Archive: Anywhere. Notes: Well, the theme of my stories must be Weddings and Babies. ::Sigh:: I don't know how that happened.

~*~*~

Bridal magazines littered her coffee table and unsent postcards slash wedding invitations laid next or on top of them.

Sitting cross legged on the couch, Fancy uncapped the blue pen in her hand a made an X on the page in front of her. Flipping to another page, she did it again.

"Seeing anything you like?" C.J. asked, walking in.

"Oh, lots. There are some dresses in here that I just don't understand why someone would wear them, though." She shrugged. "Everyone's taste is different I guess."

Watching Duke enter the room and fall unto the floor next to the couch, her aunt smiled. "And the bridesmaid dresses? What have you picked out for those."

"Take this for a moment please." Handing her the magazine, Fancy picked up another under some others and turned to a page. "That one."

"Very nice."

"I thought so. And what about this one for Roxie? She's gonna be in the wedding afterall. Isn't it cute?" She asked.

"It is cute," C.J. agreed. "Honey, when you first came here, you were doubting whether or not Liam was the one. Now, now you're picking out flatware together."

Shifting away from her aunt, Fancy shrugged and curled up more. "So? Isn't it a woman's prerogative to change her mind?"

"Yes, it is. Just, are you making the right decision? The only other boyfriend that you've had was Derek..." She wasn't able to finish. With a glare, Fancy threw done her magazine and walked to her bedroom.

~*~*~

"Where are you going?" she whispered from the doorway.

"To take Duke for a walk," C.J. answered. "You want to come?"

"Let me get my shoes and I'll meet you downstairs."

Five minutes later they were walking in a comfortable silence. Kicking a stone, Fancy stole a glance at her aunt. "I want to marry Liam because I believe that I am truly in love with him."

C.J. didn't respond.

"You could at least be happy for me," she pleaded.

"I am happy for you."

Sighing, Fancy stuffed her hands in her coat's pockets. "I was fifteen when I met Derek and that was lust at first sight. Then, when he asked me out, I fell head over heels trying to make everything perfect for that one night. After our first date, we were together all the time. Oh, was I happy. Someone actually loved *me*." Shaking visibly, she sobbed softly. "I didn't want to look at the bad things that were happening, ya know? Like, his stories that made no sense, or how he'd back out of a date at the last moment. But, after awhile, it didn't matter anymore. I had someone. Then I got the phone call from him. That stupid phone call. Telling me what had happened when I came to visit you for the first time."

Opening her mouth to speak, C.J. was silenced by Fancy raising her hand. "Let me go on. So, I went into emotional hiding for a few months. After some time, my shell evaporated. And it was with Liam's help that it did. We were friends way before the whole Derek thing. And then he told me he loved me. Just like that. And with out hestitation, I told *him* that I, too, loved him."

Silent for a few minutes, C.J. finally nodded. "I see."

"Do you? Do you really?" Fancy asked, excitedly. "Because if you do, I want you to know that your opinion means a lot to me Claudia Jean. You're like a second mother to me. Hell, you *are* my godmother." Stopping, she put an arm out. "So, tell me, are you okay with my marrying Liam?"

"Yes, I am. And I wish you two all the happiness in the world," C.J. said through silent tears.

Hugging her tightly, she whispered, "Thank you."

~*~*~

Did you like? Oh, I do hope so!

Dani Beth


	16. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 16

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: At the end of the story.

~*~*~*

"Roxie, go," Fancy told her cousin, pushing her in the direction of Toby.

Running as fast as she could, the young girl latched unto his leg. "Fuzzy!"

"Excuse me?" He sputtered and looked down at her.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy bear, up," she demanded, holding her hands up.

Setting down his drink, Toby shook his head and picked her up. Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled. "Love you Toby."

"Kodak moment!" Fancy yelled out, grabbing a camera. "That's going on my mirror."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Toby growled.

"Ah, you're just a big bear. Isn't that right Roxanne? What's Toby again?"

"Bear," she mumbled.

~*~*~*

Sighing and sitting next to her daughter, Robin Cregg stared in front of her before saying, "College and marriage."

"That's right," Fancy whispered.

"You do know what you're getting into, don't you?" her mother asked lightly.

"Yes, I do." Shifting, she smiled. "Mom, it's a year and a half away. I can change my mind at any time. Not that that's going to happen, but it could. I know I'm young, but I'm not stupid. Look at it this way, by the time we're married, Liam will be out of school."

Brushing some hair from her eyes, Robin stared at her daughter. "You're so young. You have all the time in the world to get married."

"I know, and I grandma has given me this speech already. *I* feel ready, Liam feels ready." Fancy sighed. "At least you haven't bitten my head off about me asking Josh."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I'm aware of your relationship with him," her mother said. "And, I think it's sweet."

"You do?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do." Kissing her daughter, Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

~*~*~

Pulling her stuffed animal closer to her chest, Roxie held her brother's hand as they made their way to their aunt's room. Opening the door, they stood there before running in and jumping into the bed.

With a groan, David opened his eyes to see Tyler looking at him with larger ones. "Whatta ya want buddy?"

"Can we sleep with you guys?" he asked in a whisper.

Glancing at Roxie who had snuggled next to her aunt, he nodded. "Yeah, you can."

"What's going on?" C.J. mumbled. Feeling her niece shift, she nodded. "Oh."

"Is this one of the perks of parenthood?" David asked.

"Probably," she told him groggily.

Closing his eyes, he yawned. "Go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

~*~*~

What did ya think?

Oh yeah, my notes! Author's notes: Okay, I was wondering if anybody would like to write a story with me. E-mail me if you wanna. :-)

Dani Beth


	17. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 17

I'm just gonna move this story along a bit. I mean, I do have these itty bitty sub-plots of the story. You know, like Mal and Sam's wedding. :-)

Disclaimer: See earlier parts. Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~

Chocking back the lump in her throat, Fancy gave her head a shake and pounded her fist against her leg. She rarely cried at weddings, figuring she had only been to a few. But everytime she looked up at the happy couple, she saw her and Liam and the emotions started to flood out.

Making herself stand again, she let out a sigh and smiled and laughed along with everyone else as the newly married couple walked down the aisle.

"Ready to go to Jenny's?" C.J. asked her niece as they headed to the car.

"Huh?" Fancy asked back, confused. "Why are we going there?"

"Cocktails," David spoke up, taking C.J.'s hand in his own.

"Oh," she laughed. "And the meeting of the Bartlets. You thought meeting Grandma Lydia was bad, wait til later."

Shaking her head, her aunt groaned.

~*~*~

It was calm when they got to Jenny's. Most of the guests had piled into the home and were engaged in tiny groups, conversing.

Standing with Josh, Donna, her aunt and David, Fancy sipped her soda and listened in on their conversation.

"Here she comes," she mumbled under breath to David.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Abigail Bartlet. Good luck," she told her him cheerfully. "Good evening Mrs. Bartet, beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Why, hello Frances. Yes it was." Giving the younger woman a half-hug, Abbey asked, "I heard you started Brown. Do you like it?"

Nodding, Fancy smiled. "Yes, very much."

"And you must be David," the First Lady said, turning to look at him. "I've heard much about you."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bartlet," he replied, shaking her hand. "And I've read much about you."

Laughing at that, she nodded. "I'm sure you have."

~*~*~

"Are you having fun?" C.J. asked David later that night, her voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" David furrowed his brow. "What about you?"

"Sure. And I'm just wondering, you're just sitting here," she told him.

"Don't worry about me Claudia Jean," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Snuggling into him, she shrugged with a smile. "That's my job, I'm supposed to worry about you." Tilting her head, she kissed his chin before looking back at the guests.

"Beautiful," they heard a voice call out from above them.

Startled, C.J. looked up to see the President hovering over them. "David, I presume."

"Mr. President," he stammered and stood quickly which made C.J. loose her balance on the chair and braced herself as she dropped onto his. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," she told him, rubbing her palm. "Mr. President."

"Ah, don't give me that look Claudia," he told her. "Now, David, I've heard that you have met my wife and that I'm not supposed to bother the two of you. Too bad, that's my job."

Giggling, C.J. covered it up by taking a sip of wine.

"You keep quiet C.J." Putting an arm around the younger man's shoulder's, Barlet grinned. "Let's go for a little walk, shall we?"

~*~*~

Well, whatta y'all think so far?

Dani Beth


	18. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 18

Disclaimer: They're, a.k.a. WW Cast, not mine. Fancy and David are. 

Archive: Anywhere. Just keep my name attached please.

~*~*~

"Where's David?" Fancy asked, plopping down next to her aunt.

"With the President. What have you been doing?" C.J. asked, looking her over.

"Dancing with Josh, Sam, Donna, Mal, Bonnie..." she trailed off when her aunt put a hand up.

Nodding her head, she laughed. "Okay, okay."

"Nervous?"

"Why should I be nervous?"

Shrugging, Fancy grabbed her aunt's wine glass, took a drink and then told her, "For what the President may be tellin' David."

~*~*~

It was too cold to be outside. But, the President decided that this would be the best place to talk. "Privacy," he had told David.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, David stomped a foot and turned to the man that was standing next to him. "Sir?"

"Hmm, oh, yes. I'm just trying to figure out how to start this speech," the President began.

"What sort of speech sir?" David asked lightly.

Waving his hand, he made a face. "I'm not going to bother you with the 'are you going to marry her' question. I'm sure you've heard that numerous times already." He paused to watch David nod. "And I can see that I don't have to ask if either you or C.J. are happy, I can see that."

"Yes sir."

"So, what else is there?" The President murmured. "Oh yes, if you hurt her in any sort of way, I'll have the whole U.S. Army kick your ass, is that understood Mr. Cerasoli?"

"Yes sir," he whispered.

Slapping him on the back, the President grinned. "Good, now, let's go back inside and warm up."

~*~*~

With a giggle, Fancy guided David away and asked, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"You still thinkin' about your little "talk" with POTUS?" she asked, amused.

"Yeah," he told her.

"Don't."

Taken aback, David stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"I said don't. David, honey, what he said was supposed to scare you! And I see it worked, but don't get hung up on it. Did he threaten you with, what, the Army?" Fancy asked.

He nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said with a nod. Tapping her finger against her chin, Fancy asked, "Listen, if you had daughter and suddenly you just met this guy that she's really hung up on or about to marry, wouldn't you threaten the dude by saying that you'd get the whole police force against him if he *ever* hurt her in any way."

"Yes," David told her.

"Well, there ya go," Fancy replied. "He's just playing the overprotective bit. Don't worry about it, though, and just have some fun. Dance, mingle, drink, eat or just sit here, but don't worry about it. Well, don't worry about it until you get home, 'cause then you can do it in the privacy of your..."

A throat cleared behind her. "Fancy, go mingle."

"Of course Auntie," she giggled and then kissed C.J.'s cheek before walking away.

~*~*~

"Dance with me," Fancy demanded, watching Toby get up from his chair.

"Why?"

"So that you don't leave." Taking his hand, she pulled him unto the dance floor. "Good boy."

Sighing, he felt her hand go in his and put his own hand on her back. Smiling down at her, Toby just shook his head. "How did you know that I was going to leave?"

"You had this 'get me the hell outta here' look on your face and I decided no, I won't," Fancy told him.

"Thanks Kid," he growled.

"Your welcome Bogie," she said, doing her best Lauren Bacall impression.

With wide eyes, Toby glanced at her again. Then smiling, he kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Fancy asked, dumbfounded.

"Nothing really," he told her.

"Right," she drawled. "Uh-huh. I'll let ya off the hook this time mister. But if you ever show the signs of sweetness again, I'm gonna come after you."

~*~*~

Did y'all like? Oh, yeah, Happy Labor Day!!!

Dani Beth


	19. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 19

Hey y'all, I just turned 16 a few days ago!! Skippy for me. Back to business: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to Mr. Sorkin 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: This has nothing to do with the story, but I would like to let y'all know that during my AP World History class we were watching this movie and Martin Sheen, I believe, was the narrator. That was funky. :)

* * *

Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other under her breasts, David smiled and asked, "Can I help?"

"No," she told him as she peeled lettuce for the salad.

"No?" he echoed. "Why not?"

"Just because," C.J. told him with a smile. The smile vanished and she wondered to him, "Is everything alright so far? I mean, your parents do like cranberry sauce and..."

Putting a finger to her lips, David smiled. "Don't worry, everything is going fine."

She let out a breath and shook her head. "I'm just really nervous."

"I couldn't tell," he mumbled with a grin. Pulling away, he leaned his back against the counter and watched her for a moment.

"What?" C.J. asked, looking at him.

"Marry me," he said, uncrossing his arms.

Her eyes went wide and she asked in a small voice, "What?"

"I said, marry me." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and took her hand in his. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to ask you that? Or, how long it has taken me to get the courage up? I love you Claudia Jean Cregg and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she told him giddily. "Yes." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried happily into his shoulder.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Fancy asked, being the first to arrive. "You're all smiles."

Her aunt just shrugged. "It's Thanksgiving, a holiday. I'm not allowed to happy?"

Catching sight of C.J.'s hand, her jaw dropped. "Oh...my...god! He proposed! Finally. I was wondering when one of you was gonna ask the question. Did he do it right?"

"What?" she asked. "How do you mean?"

"Like, did he say that he loves you and that he couldn't live without you," Fancy began.

"Well, he said he loves me," C.J. told her, going back to the salad.

"That's good." Helping her, Fancy smiled. Hearing David walk into the kitchen, she turned her head and asked, "Is it too early to call you Uncle David?"

* * *

After the rests of the guests had arrived, C.J. sat down next to David. "How are we going to tell them?"

"I just thought of not telling them at all and letting them find out for themselves," he whispered back.

"Or we could just get Fancy to do it."

"What are you two whispering about over here?" Josef asked, walking slowly towards them.

Getting up, C.J. hugged the man and then told him to sit. After taking a seat next to him, she smiled. "We were just talking about tonight."

"There's something different about you Claudia," he mused, looking her over. His eyes traveled her face and then down a bit to her hands. With an eyebrow raised, Josef turned to his son. "So you finally asked her, huh? I knew it would've happened one of these days. So, congatulations are in order."

"I guess they are," she laughed.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Josef asked.

"No, I'm going to call her tomorrow," C.J. told him carefully. Then looked over to the doorway where Fancy was beckoning her to come over. "Excuse me."

"What?" she hissed as soon as she got over there.

"Nothing, it's just Delores asked me to get you, she said that she wants to talk with you," her niece told her calmly. "Bite my head off."

Rolling her eyes, C.J. walked over to Delores who was sitting on the loveseat. Hugging the older woman, she smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine dear." Delores looked her in the eyes and said, "He asked you."

"Yes, he did."

"And you're happy?"

With a nod, C.J. told her, "Very."

"Well, that's good. And I'm glad that he did ask you to marry him. You're good for him," Delores told her, patting her hand. "I can see that you make my son happy."

"I try," she whispered.

* * *

Well, was it good? Was it something that y'all were waiting for? :D Tell me what you think.

Dani Beth


	20. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 20

Hey y'all! It's been a bit, so I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere.

* * *

The last two people C.J. expected to show up at her apartment were standing in front of her as she opened the door. Her jaw dropped and she closed her eyes before opening them again and gave a small smile. "Momma, Edward, what are you doing here?"

"You called us and said that you were getting married. I had to come and see this for myself," Lydia told her daughter, walking past her and setting down her bags. "My goodness, Claudia Jean. You're finally getting married. Where's the ring?"

With a laugh, C.J. took the gold chain that hung around her neck and showed her mother the ring that was hanging from it. "So no one gets to suspicious," she explained to them. "Only a few people know anyway."

"And where's David now?" Edward asked, walking over to his wife.

"At work," C.J. told them slowly. "Are either of you hungry?"

"We ate on the plane dear," her mother replied. "Now, we must go over details. You will be getting married in a church right?"

Holding up her hands, her eyes widened and she shook her head. "We haven't really talked about details right now. We've been so busy that we've decided to stay engaged for awhile."

"How long is 'awhile'?" Lydia asked, her eyes turning to slits as she raised an eyebrow.

Shrugging, her daughter told her, "As long as we make it."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her or vice versa," C.J. growled as she watched Josh walk into her office out of the corner of her eye.

"Who?" He wondered, sitting across from her.

"My mother."

His eyes lit up and leaned in. "Hey, did she bring any of her infamous cookies."

Handing Josh a package, C.J. told him sweetly, "Just for you."

"She loves me."

"Does she now?"

With a shrug, he took out a cookie and asked before taking a bite from it, "Why is she gonna kill you?"

Pointing to the ring on the chain, C.J. rolled her eyes. "So far she's got me in a puffy dress and in a Catholic church. That's not what I wanted."

"What do *you* want?" he asked.

"Right now? That money my father promised he'd give me when I told him I was going to get married." Seeing the look on his face, she explained, "My Dad told me that once he found out I was engaged, he'd pay for me to go get eloped."

"Cool idea," Josh mumbled around some cookie. "Why don't you?"

"'Cause I don't know what David wants to do!" She cried. "Ever since Thanksgiving, he's been quiet around the subject whenever I bring it up."

Watching her bury her hands in her hands, Josh leaned over and patted her head. Getting up, he left a cookie and said, "Listen, we're going for some drinks tonight. Come, unwind from the week and take your mind off of things."

"I'll think about it," C.J. promised.

Raising his cookie in a mock toast, Josh left.

* * *

Did y'all like? Oh, I hope so!

Dani Beth


	21. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 21

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, actually, David, Fancy and etc. are mine. The WW cast isn't.

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~*

The door opened softly and was closed in a swift motion. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Danny pulled the chair closer to her desk and rested his elbows upon the wood. Resting his chin in his hands, he smiled at her.

"The day that I left your apartment was the hardest day of my life. I hated the way we broke up, just leaving our relationship hanging out in the air the way that we did. We've barely spoken to one another, why is that?" Sighing, Danny went on, "What do you say that after work we go out for some drinks and just...talk. I mean, I know that you're seeing someone, but really, how serious could you two be? You've only been dating him, what, six months?" He gave a laugh and then recovered quickly. "Sorry, that was rude of me to say. And I'm not saying that I want to get back together, just, that I'd like to be...friends."

Stunned, C.J. sat gaping at him. Finally finding her voice, she squeaked out, "I'm getting *married* Danny."

Coughing, he stared wide eyed at her. "You're what! To who!"

"David," she told him calmly.

"You're kidding me right?" Danny asked incredulously. "I'm mean, you can't be serious about marrying this man that you've only known for about half a year?"

Holding up the chain around her neck, C.J. hissed, "Is this enough proof for you?"

Shaking his head, Danny sat back. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it." She stood and pounded her hands against her desk. "And where do you get off telling me what I should and shouldn't do? You're not even in my life any more; I took you out of it that day at the restaurant. Or, half of my life any way. I only see our relationship as a perfessional one, not personal."

"So that's how you feel, huh?" He asked smoothly. "I'm just out like that?"

"Yes," she told him proudly.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I guess I'd better go." With a wicked smile, he told her, "I have an article to write."

Gasping softly, C.J. felt her eyes mist over. Dropping to her chair, she let her head go back. Cursing herself, she pounded the arms of the chair and let out a yell. 'How could I be so stupid?' C.J. asked herself, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Hearing the cry, Josh walked into her office and saw her sitting there, her eyes tightly closed. Rushing to her, he dropped to his knees. "Hey, Claudia Jean, what's wrong baby?"

"I just did something utterly stupid," she whispered.

"And what was that?" he gently asked, wiping away the tears.

"Told Danny that I'm engaged," C.J. told him, opening her eyes.

Rocking back, Josh raised his eyebrows. "Hmm." Licking his lips, he cleared his throat and told her hoarsly, "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" C.J. laughed. Bearing her head in her hands, she began to shake her head.

~*~*~

Was it enjoyable? Oh, do tell. :D

Dani Beth


	22. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 22

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~ 

Curling up in bed, C.J. felt her stomach turn to knots and she hit the pillow with her fist again. She couldn't get to sleep, there were too many thoughts running through her head. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the cieling and blew out some air.

"You really need to get some sleep," David mumbled.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, though not caring one way or the other.

"No," he told her. "C.J., are you still thinking about what you told Danny and then what he said to you? 'Cause, if you are, I really don't care. And, I mean, don't they usually run a photo for you? Hey, I think I'm a pretty photogenic type of guy."

Turning her head, C.J. glared at him. "You think this is funny don't you?"

Shrugging, David smiled. "If you look at it in a certain light it is. Hey, how do you even know he's really going to do it? He could've just been trying to get a rise out of you, which he did."

"You could be right," she whispered and then looked down at the ring she was wearing on her finger. Earlier that night she had decided just to start wearing it out in the open instead of on the chain. Said she wanted to really feel engaged.

"Now that were awake, there's this thing that I've been meaning to ask you," C.J. started, her voice a bit shaky. "We haven't talked about it much, but it needs to be."

"And what would that be?" he asked, sitting up.

"The wedding," she said hestitantly. Hearing him groan softly, C.J. glared in the dark. "Listen, my mother has been craming ideas down my throat for three days now. Either we do it her way or we do it ours. And the way things are going around here and since you and I are having some communication problems, it seems as if it's going to be done her way."

Stunned, David rested his head back. "I just never thought that a wedding would be so hard."

"What, did you expect it to fall out of the sky or something?" C.J. asked sarcastically."

"Hey!" He cried and turned to her. "That was harsh, don't you think? Do you always get this bitchy when you don't get any sleep?"

"Yes," she answered.

Rolling his eyes at her answer, he stared at her. "What do you want to do for our wedding?"

"Elope."

"Wouldn't that be a story for the papers," David laughed.

Shrugging, C.J. said, "I don't care. My father was the one who put the idea in my head. Before he died, he told me that he'd give me the money to just elope."

"Maybe we should do that then." Rubbing a hand over his face, David shook his head roughly before sinking back down into the bed, bringing C.J. with him. "But can we finish this conversation in the morning? I've got to be up in two hours."

~*~*~

The first place Josh went that morning when he got to work was C.J.'s office. Seeing her gripping the newspaper tightly and the look on her face, his suspicions were answered.

"He ran it. I gave him the green light and he went off speeding," she growled and through the paper down. "Damn it!"

Picking it up, he skimmed the article and coughed, "At least he was nice about it."

"Yeah," she replied bitterly.

After a few moments of silence, Josh asked softly, "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Get married of course," C.J. answered confidently.

~*~*~

Hope to hear what y'all have to say about this little diddy! :) I love feedback. And the more I get, the faster I get out the stories.

Dani Beth


	23. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 23

Disclaimer: Not mine, 'cept for Fancy, David, etc. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

Sighing and glancing at her watch for the fourth time, C.J. finally spotted her niece walking quickly through the corridor to the gate. With a smile she grabbed a book that threatened to fall from Fancy's hands as she sat on one of the black chairs that overlooked the runway.

"Hey," Fancy said after awhile. "What've you been up to? And where's my future uncle?"

"Getting some food and nothing much," C.J. answered and then gave her niece a once over. She sat there, her legs crossed and her foot tapping in the air impatiently. Her hair was pulled away from her face by her sunglasses, and she wore little make-up. Jeans and a black shirt were seen under a black wool jacket which she pulled tighter around her.

"I can't wait to see Roxie's face when we get there. And Tyler's. I heard that they've been little hellions ever since they heard we were coming at the same time," Fancy told her aunt with a grin. "They just want presents."

"So did you at that age," C.J. reminded her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with a smile. "What did you get me?"

With a roll of his eyes, David handed her a sandwich which she hungrily took a bite out of.

"Hungry much?" her niece askes with wide, laughing eyes.

Nodding, she licked her lips and held it out to them, though they both shook their heads, before gathering their bags to board the plane.

~*~

Once seated, C.J. promptly took out a magazine and started to read it, while Fancy, throwing glances at her aunt, whispered to David, "What did you get her?"

"It's a surprise," he mumbled back.

"And you can't tell me?" she asked, glaring slightly.

Shaking his head, David sighed at her stare. "No, I can't, because I don't even know if it's going to work."

"So, what, are you going to take a drive that takes, oh, six hours and drive into Nevada to get hitched?" she wondered aloud. Then, with her eyes widening, she hissed, "You are!"

"Actually, no, you're wrong," David smirked.

Slouching, Fancy pouted kiddingly and then turned in her seat once more. "C'mon Dave, you know you love me. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head.

Sighing once more, Fancy settled into the aisle seat, grabbed a book and began to read, ingnoring the rest of the plane ride.

~*~*~

Jolting out of the world that the author had painted for her, Fancy glanced up to the front of the plane where the young woman was standing, a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. And let me be the first to welcome you to sunny California where the current temperature is a balmy 72 degrees. Enjoy your stay and have a very Merry Christmas."

Quickly pulling her carry on bag to her, C.J. stood and stretched, for her long frame had been cramped in the window seat. Smiling as David kissed her, she took his hand and asked Fancy, "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah," Fancy moaned, plowing through the rest of the passengers.

As they entered the terminal, Fancy let out a laugh as she spotted everyone that had gathered to see them land. Roxie ran to her aunt and David, pulling on his pant's leg to be picked up, which he did promptly.

Tyler walked to his cousin, grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, telling her along the way about what he told Santa that he wanted for Christmas.

"David," Kyle said with a nod as they walked to the cars.

"Kyle," he said back.

Rolling her eyes, C.J. looked at the two men that she was walking with. "So, what's in store for us for the week?"

"Lots and lots of eating," her brother groaned. "I swear, Mom went all out this year."

"Sounds just like her," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait til you guys see the tree, you'll love it. And, it smells wonderful," Kyle told them. "Roxie and Tyler have been whinin' about wanting to put the decorations up, but I keep tellin' them that they have to wait."

Glancing between them, David asked curiously, "Why?"

"Every year at Christmas Eve, we have this big party and everyone has to put on at least one ornament," C.J. explained to him, putting her niece down, but holding onto her hand.

"Can't wait," David told her with a grin. And then on an impulse, he kissed her once more.

~*~

I hope you liked. Let me know.

Dani Beth


	24. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 24

Disclaimer: The West Wing Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: When I began to write this, I always had this thing in the back of my mind that C.J. and Josh had a past, which is why Fancy asked him to walk her down the aisle. Just thought you'd like to know that.

~*~

"You know Edward," C.J. said, sitting down next to him. "Through out this whole thing of my engagement, you've kept quiet."

"I didn't think it was my place to say anything," he told her, looking at his step-daughter.

"Why is that? You've known me long enough." Taking a bite of her apple, C.J. sighed. "I'd actually like to know what your thoughts are. I've been hearing so many comments from both families and Fancy and friends, that it's getting a bit overwhelming."

Laughing softly, Edward nodded. "I bet. So you really want to know what I think? Here goes. When you called and told your mother that you were seeing Danny Concannon, your mother was estactic. Then when you told her that you two broke up, she went around for days, asking all her friends how that could possibly happen." Laughing again, he looked at C.J. sideways. "It was a sight, let me tell you. And then David came into your life. When you called and told us that you were seeing him, Lydia was astounded. 'This early?' she'd say to me. 'But, her and Daniel have barely been seperated.'"

Smiling, C.J. took another bite from her fruit. "I can totally picture that. Was she also calling up Aunt Jean to ask for her advice?"

"But of course. Now, Lydia almost went crazy the day you called and said you were engaged to David. Not that she wasn't happy for you, just that you two, in her mind, barely know each other."

Thinking over his words for a moment, she began to slowly nod. "You know what I've been thinking?"

"No, what?" Edward asked, sitting back in the chair, stretching his arms over his head.

"That I just want to be engaged to David for awhile now. Not to rush and get married. It just seems...simpler that way."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Edward kissed his step-daughter's cheek before smiling. "I think that's a fine idea Claudia."

~*~

Walking along the beach, Fancy didn't look at Liam as she asked, "Hear about Aunt Claude's decision?"

"Who hasn't? Your grandmother has been announcing it to whom ever walks through the screen door." Pausing, Liam gave her a look. "Is she still baking?"

Snorting, she nodded and pulled the jean coat tighter around her body. "At Holidays, she doesn't stop. Not that she needs to, someone new is always coming over, since she has the biggest house in the family right now. God, Christmas Eve is gonna be hell."

"But you love it," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I do! It's really the only time our family gets together. Other than weddings, birthdays and funerals." Fancy giggled as she felt Liam's fingertips tickle her. Then her face became hard and she turned to look at him. "I need to know something, darlin'."

Brushing a stray hair from her face, he looked into her eyes and said, "What's that?"

"When we get married, you don't mind that we're not going to start a family right away, do you? I mean, I want to finish college and start a career before I think of having babies."

"It's fine by me, baby. You know that. Just as long as you keep an open mind about having at least one child in the future, I'm set just to have you all to myself for the first couple of years."

Resting her chin on his chest, she looked up at him and kissed his chin. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Frances."

~*~

Well, I hope y'all liked. Reply and tell me, please. :)

Dani Beth


	25. Wedding Bells And Sea Shells 25

All the replies that I've gotten over the past few months have been postively wonderful. I love you all, for you have been utterly helpful in every little word that you type out and send to me. So, Thank You. 

Disclaimer: See earlier parts. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

"Christmas went by way to fast this year," Fancy commented as they walked up a soft incline.

"Yeah," Roxie agreed from her aunt Robin's arms.

Both Lydia and C.J. nodded.

The group made an odd sight. Women, young and old, dressed up, were walking up a soft hill in the Cemetary to go to two dark marble headstones. Each had a flower in their arms.

"Well, Roxanne dear, at least you can wear yours," Fancy laughed, bending slightly and touched her cousin's red coat. "You look like a Princess." Saying this, she smoothed out the headband in her hair.

Beaming up at her, Roxie then stared up at the sky. "Pretty."

Nodding, Robin looked over her shoulder at the two women walking behind the three. "Are you two all right? You've barely said one word to us."

Looking up distactedly, C.J. blinked. "Oh."

"Brings back memories," Lydia answered. "Good ones, mind you, but memories."

Wiggling out of her aunt's arms, Roxie ran to her uncle's headstone and put down the flower she was holding. "There, I did it."

"Very good, baby," Fancy said, her voice short. Doing the same, she looked at her mother, who put a rose on her husband's grave, tears sliding down her face.

C.J. put her flowers on her father's grave. Pausing for a moment, she slowly shook her head.

"Daddy," she said simply, before stepping back and hugging herself slightly.

"Auntie C, you sad?" Roxie asked innocently, looking confused.

Shaking her head, she smiled.

The quartet watched as Lydia bent and put down the flowers and then, kissing the tips of two fingers, put them to the cold marble, bowing her head.

Standing, she turned to the women in front of her. "He was my first love." Her voice was wobbly, but she smiled. "And I still miss him. Soon Fancy, Claudia, you'll know what it's like to be married and to really, truly love someone. And Robin, my son loved you more than life itself. When you two were married, he was beaming. And the day that you told him that you were pregnant, I thought he'd pass out." Bringing a hand to her face, Lydia smiled. "Soon, darlings, soon you'll know."

Taking one last look at the two marble headstones and blowing kisses, the Cregg women held their heads high, and walked down the soft hill.

~*~

Fin.

Dani Beth


End file.
